thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chain of Command (LTF)
"Chain of Command" is the seventh episode of the second season of Xx_Diictodon_xX's Live to Fight, and the thirteenth episode of the series overall. It aired November 24th, 2017. Summary The truth about Jordan is exposed, but Fisher’s resistance has other things to worry about than just his crimes. With the help of Autumn, it is revealed that the Living are about to make a move on the resistance. Plot Synopsis Adele sweeps one of the soldier’s shared rooms, putting trash in a trashcan at the door and eyeing the pictures on soldiers’ bedsides, showing families and friends. Adele sighs as she passes a particularly cute one with a soldier’s wife and small dog. She jumps as the door opens and a soldier steps in. He looks at Adele and asks her how long she’s going to take in there. She says she’s almost done, so the soldier nods and jumps on the bottom bunk next to her. She hurries her pace, and as soon as she’s finished, she steps outside with the trashcan. She can only walk a few steps down the hall before the soldier steps out of the room and runs up to her, grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her around forcefully. He yells at her that she forgot a piece of trash, holding up a chips bag to her face. Adele looks at the soldier, terrified, as he reels back and punches her. She falls to the ground, crying as she covers her face. The soldier repeatedly kicks her in the stomach, before he steps back, satisfied when he sees a large bruise forming on her stomach. Meanwhile, Jordan nods slowly in response to Cabrera’s question, asking the four how they know who he is. Mark ignores this, quickly asking Cabrera if he’s from the military base, and Cabrera nods. Mark pulls him aside, telling him what they think Jordan did. Cabrera asks if it really matters, and Mark tells him the situation Brianna told him he, Bell, and Cameron were in. Cabrera looks upset for a moment when Mark tells him the name of the soldier. Jordan watches the two beside Troy, Carmen, and Samantha as Cabrera tells him that her name was Kelli Bell, calling her Kelli Belly, and that she was a good friend of his. Mark asks him how they’ll deal with it, and Cabrera tells him that it will have to wait until they get back to base. The six separate to head back to the base, Cabrera getting in the transport vehicle alongside Mark and Samantha, and Jordan getting in the vehicle he and Cabrera originally came in with Troy and Carmen. As they leave, Jordan suspiciously eyes Mark and Cabrera. Elsewhere, while Autumn is on a quick break, Sean approaches her, telling her the plan that Fisher had forced him to agree with; that she uses her current job as the clothes-washer for the Living soldiers to spy on them and figure out their plans. Autumn asks if that’s for the resistance he’s apart of, which she explicitly tells him she isn’t. Sean tells her that he hates it as much as she does, but it’s the only way to stop the Living from beating and torturing the civilians. Autumn reluctantly agrees, telling her father that she has to get back to work. He nods, giving her a hug before leaving her to her duties. On their way back to base, Cabrera, Mark, and Samantha notice a giant horde of walkers roaming through the streets in the direction they’re supposed to go. He quickly swerves to avoid turning the corner and continues going straight. He curses, telling Mark they’re supposed to go that way, and now they’re going to have to go the long way around. Samantha asks how long that could take, and Cabrera tells her that he doesn’t know. They have to keep the horde from following them to the base. Meanwhile, at the base, Fisher meets back up with the resistance, ignoring Fletcher’s advice for him not to. Those who attend the meeting include Lee, Douglas, Chapman, a few civilians named Daniel, Walter, Clayton, Sandy, Amelia, and Isaiah. Three soldiers also join, named English, Collins, and Bailey. They start the conversation by figuring out a grand, final way to oppose the Living. They’ve been through enough games to know that the Living aren’t giving up through subtle encouragement; they have to do something big. Many ideas are suggested, but one stands out; a bomb. Fisher doesn’t support it at first, but Lee, who is leading the meeting, says that it has to be the best so far. Fisher still doesn’t approve, so Douglas suggests a vote. Everybody votes, and it turns out most support this plan. Fisher, upset, tells them that they can do it on their own. He walks off, soon finding King taking a walk with Arthur. King asks what’s wrong, and after glancing at Arthur, he whispers Lee’s plans. King, although somewhat surprised at first, says that it may be for the best. She tells him how Adele was beaten for leaving a piece of trash under one of the soldier’s beds, and reminds him of when Fletcher killed Marcie. Fisher nods, but still tells her that he’d rather give a few of the soldiers the chance to turn away from Fletcher, but King tells him that somebody has to be stupid to make the choice to join him in the first place. Fisher then adds that some may have been forced too. King sighs, asking if the conversation could wait for after she and Arthur finish their walk. Fisher reluctantly lets them go, but clearly looks as if he has much more to say. Fisher walks to soldier housing, but before he can enter his room, Fletcher approaches him, asking him if he has anything planned. Fisher lies, saying that the resistance has stopped meeting. Fletcher tells that he may think that himself, but other civilians could still be meeting in secret. Fisher asks how that concerns him, and Fletcher tells him that it doesn’t; until now. Fletcher tells him to keep an eye on anything suspicious and report it to him, and before he turns to leave, he adds that he doesn’t trust Fisher, so he should think of this as a test of loyalty. After Fisher enters the room, he approaches his bunk and sits down, noticing a picture of his family out of the corner of his eyes. He grabs it, glancing at it and seeing him standing next to a woman and a young boy. Knowing that they’re dead, according to Cabrera, he sets the the picture aside, laying back and wiping a few tears. Later, as night falls, Cabrera forces the convoy to stop at a gas station in order to refuel the dangerously low tank of the transport vehicle. As he does so, Jordan approaches him while everybody waits in the vehicles. Mark and Samantha overhear him as he asks somewhat aggressively what Mark told him. Cabrera tells him that it was nothing important, but Jordan insists on knowing. After a moment, Cabrera finally tells him that Mark told him that the horde they saw earlier was nearby, but he was stupid and didn’t take it to heart and now they’re being followed by the horde. Jordan seems satisfied by the lie, but as he walks back to the vehicle, he still suspiciously eyes Mark. After Cabrera finishes, they drive off again, the horde still following close-by in the distance, though unnoticed by them. Meanwhile, when it is completely dark outside, Autumn finishes her last load of laundry before getting ready to leave for the day, ignoring snide and sexist remarks from a few soldiers as she passes them. She’s about to leave before she passes a cracked door, and glancing in she notices Fletcher and a few other soldiers. She’s about to continue on before she hears something about the resistance. She stops, leaning close to the door to listen in. She hears that Fletcher knows about the resistance, and that he’s tested Fisher by telling him to report anything to him; although, he doesn’t believe Fisher will do it. The soldiers continue discussing things about the resistance until a soldier suddenly stands up. He is Chapman. He tells Fletcher that the resistance is planning to create a bomb and detonate it near the armory. Fletcher nods, but wonders aloud if they’ll really do it. Chapman tells him how eager the civilians were to do it, and Fletcher thanks him, getting ready to discuss it with the other soldiers. Before Chapman sits, though, he mentions that Fisher was at the meeting. Fletcher perks up, a frown growing on his face, before saying that he’ll deal with Fisher tomorrow; for now he’ll discuss the bomb. Chapman sits down and they continue discussing, before Fletcher glances up at the door, where Autumn is peering in through the crack. She gasps, stepping back. She hears Fletcher ask for a moment, and she quickly hurries off, turning the corner just as Fletcher opens the door and glances around. Seeing nobody around, he shuts the door completely. Meanwhile, in the civilian housing, Douglas enters his room to find Adele sitting on a cot next to Gavin who is fast asleep. Douglas asks her how her day was, and Adele tells him that it was worse than others. She lifts her shirt to reveal a large bruise on her stomach, telling him what happened that morning. Douglas apologizes, kissing her forehead affectionately. Adele pauses for a moment, frowning, before asking Douglas what is going on with their relationship. Douglas says that he doesn’t know. Adele tells him that not even a month ago they were divorced, but now they’re kissing and acting like they’ve been married for the past years. Douglas tells her that she wanted to get closer to him and Samantha; that was why she asked then to meet at the Space Needle in the first place. Adele tells him that she didn’t mean to get closer to him as fast as they did, though, and Douglas says that she can likely blame that on the walkers. Adele sighs, changing the subject and asking when they’ll get Samantha back. Douglas says he wish he knew. Adele tells him that she’s afraid for her, even though she hasn’t known her for the past ten years. Douglas tells her that he is too, but he also knows that she’s a smart girl, and she knows how to get herself out of tricky situations. Adele agrees, telling him that Samantha really cares about him, mentioning the time at the Safe-Zone when she ran away to get him during the walker attack. Douglas embraces her, reminding her that Samantha can handle herself. Adele nods, before pulling away, reminding him that they should get some sleep. Meanwhile, Cabrera pulls the convoy to a stop. After everybody gets out, he tells them that they need to sleep for the night, and Jordan asks him how they’re supposed to. Cabrera impatiently tells him to simply go to sleep in the car. Jordan glares at Cabrera, getting back in the car and slamming the door shut. Cabrera returns to the transport vehicle, but Mark stops him, asking what they should do about Jordan. Cabrera tells him that he doesn’t believe Jordan is entirely bad, but they should still guard on alternating shifts to keep an eye on him. Mark volunteers to go first, and as everybody gets some sleep, he gets in the passenger’s side of the transport vehicle and peers out the window at Jordan’s car. In the morning, it is Troy who is on guard. He warily eyes the streets as the sun rises, and jumps when a walker slams itself against the window. This wakes Carmen and Jordan sitting nearby. Troy irritatedly rolls down the window and stabs it. Jordan, still half-asleep, asks Troy to quiet down. He ignores him, glancing at the transport vehicle to see Cabrera sitting out of the side of the vehicle, eyeing the walker on the ground. Troy gets out of the car, saying what happened. Cabrera says that he saw it happen, before telling him to get back in the car so they can roll out again. Troy does so, and soon they’re off again. They reach the base within the next hour, where they find four soldiers guarding the front gate. One of them is Chapman. He asks Cabrera where he’s been, and he tells him that Jordan and him were sent by Wyatt to get medical supplies from the Safe-Zone. He purposefully avoids telling him about the weapons. Chapman tells him that the medical supplies are no use because Dr. Baker is dead. This surprises Cabrera. Chapman then proceeds to let him in, eyeing the civilians in the vehicles as they pass. Once parked in the base, Cabrera gets out to be greeted by Fisher. The two greet each other, and Cabrera quickly tells him about Jordan and what Mark thinks he did. Jackson nods, eyeing Jordan as he gets out of the car. That’s when Fisher notices Mark and Samantha. He asks Cabrera for a moment before approaching them, asking them what happened. The two tell him everything that happened after getting split up, including the college and what Jordan did. Samantha asks him hopefully if her father is there, and Fisher smiles, telling her to follow him. The two head to civilian housing, where Fisher peeks into the Lloyd-Harris’s room to find the three of them sleeping. Fisher tells her to go wake her parents up, and squealing with joy, Samantha does so, running up to them and shaking them both awake. The two are confused for a moment, but when Adele recognizes her, she freaks out. The two hug Samantha fiercely, and soon Gavin is up as well, joining the group hug when he sees that it’s her. When they break apart, Douglas thanks Fisher for bringing him back, but Fisher tells him that it wasn’t him. He tells him about Mark leading her to the college and bringing her here, not mentioning Jordan though, and how Cabrera, his friend, found them. Douglas tells him to thank Cabrera for him before returning to updating with Samantha. Fisher tells him he will before leaving and going outside. There, King waits for him, telling him that she heard Samantha returned. Fisher tells her that Douglas and Adele are very happy for it. King says that she’s sure they are, and then proceeds to wish that her family was near. Fisher tells her that he’s sure they’re fine, but King reminds him that she hasn’t heard from them since the outbreak began. King then apologizes, remembering Fisher’s dead family. Fisher tells her that it’s fine; it’s three weeks in and everybody at least has one dead family member. King rests her hand on his shoulder, telling him that nobody’s family should be dead. Fisher is about to respond before the loud gunshots of a semi-automatic crackle through the air. The two immediately follow the noise to find Fletcher calling everybody in the base through the intercoms to come to the center, where he is. Once everybody is there, he begins by saying that he knows about everything; the resistance, the bombs, and more, through the help of an insider. He tells everybody that he will read everybody’s name who is part of the resistance, and then kill them, then and there. Other Cast *Daniel *Mason English *Desmond Collins *Walter *Clayton *Sandy *Amelia *Isaiah *Estelle Bailey Deaths None Trivia TBA